A Furry New Friend
by Pricat
Summary: ALF befriends a young visually impaired girl named Abby who is Melissa's niece and shows her what friendship is like
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something random I wrote on Deviant Art on Thursday after imagining ALF befriending a kid who needed him and to give him friendship like the Tanners but I had to write.**

**In this, ALF befriends Abby, Melissa Hill's niece since he's staying with Melissa until he can be with his Tanners but shows Abby what friendship is like.**

* * *

It was Nuly but Melissa smiled as she was picking up her niece Abby as she was staying for a while but peeked into the guest room seeing a certain Melmacian male sleeping but had trouble sleeping last night after having nightmares about Miloff and hoped maybe he could be a good friend to Abby since her niece was partially sighted and hadn't much friend's seeing him wake up wondering whT she wanted rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I'm going to pick up my niece Abby, ALF." she told him.

"Oh yeah you told me about her but maybe we can hang out right?" he said.

"That's what I'm hoping but I left you breakfast." she said leaving the house after grabbing her keys as he sighed getting out of bed going to the kitchen finding breakfast, pancakes, whipped cream and Oreos making him smirk drinking coffee since he needed to wake up and was curious about Abby since Melissa talked about her a lot.

He was staying with her until she and Rick found his Tanners and sighed watching TV while eating and hoped that maybe Abby could be his friend but wasn't sure.

He laughed watching some kid show.

Later he heard Melissa's car pull into the driveway hiding but left the TV on hiding behind the couch seeing Melissa walk in with a girl around the age of nine with brown hair, wearing a hoodie with jeans, sneakers and had a long cane in her left hand making ALF smile as she looked cute but wore glasses but she reminded him of Jody and he saw Melissa join him.

" Abby knows about you as I told her about you but you can reveal yourself when you want." she told him.

He smiled at that because she knew he needed a friend since he seemed lonely since he came here with her.

She had went to fix dinner but saw Abby sketching but she was hoping that she would be okay especially once she met a certain furry alien later or when he chose to reveal himself.

She left her alone for one going downstairs as ALF was with her in the kitchen but helping her since he wanted to talk to somebody but was lonely.

"So where's Abby?" he asked.

"In her room sketching." Melissa replied.

He was debating whether to reveal himself to Abby or not but he knew she could use a friend but would do it later at night when Melissa wasn't around so they could talk.

He hoped she wouldn't be scared

That night Abby couldn't sleep as she wasn't used to being away from home but knew getting a drink would help her using her cane to help her going downstairs hearing noises in The kitchen making her curious, since they were like nothing she'd heard before turning on the light hearing a scream since ALF was unaware that anybody was up but Abby wondered who or what was down here.

"Hello?" she asked softly seeing an orange furred head surface but she sensed he was the alien her aunt had told her about seeing him smile seeing friendliness in him touching his furry hand smiing.

"Hi I'm Abby.

I came for the Summer and you're ALF right?" she said.

He nodded in reply knowing that Melissa had told her about him.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" he said as Abby nodded.

"Yeah as I'm not used to being away crom home and don't have many friend's." she said drinking milk.

"Wanna be friend's kid?" he said making her nod.

"Yeah as how many kids can say their friend is a real alien?" she said making him laugh.

The both of them were lying on The couch talking about things like outer space, friendship and other things falling asleep unaware Melissa was watching since it was sweet knowing this was a good thing.

**A Furry New Friend****by ~****Ogrechild22**

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

©2013 ~Ogrechild22

Another ALF story but had the idea tonight.

ALF makes friend's with Melissa's visually impaired niece Abby as she is spending Tbe Summer with her aunt but they form a powerful bond

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

No comments have been added yet.

Top of Form 2

( _FORM_POST || 0)) { .LAST_FORM_POST = now + 3000; return true } else { return false }" method="post" action=" post"

Bottom of Form 2


	2. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but ALF and Abby get to bond while at the mall, as Melissa has to get supplies for a party **

* * *

The next morning, ALF was up along with Melissa and were in the kitchen seeing him making himself coffee but she was maming breakfast because she didn't want anything broken or blown up seeing him drink coffee and happy he had made friend's with Abby making him nod knowing Abby was a sweet mid and looking forward to getting to know her and knew the annual fourth of July stuff was happening this weekend but Melissa had to go to the mall making him excited waking Abby up seeing her go get dressed and had an idea about how ALF could get away with being in the mall with them, as Melissa was curious,

"He could be my seeing eye alien.

Since they let guide dogs in there." she told her but ALF liked The idea but she hoped that this would work since people knew about ALF but he didn't care making Abby smile high fouring him getting ideas.

They were eating cereAl but ALF was cracking jokes making them laugh and were leaving the house getting into the car and Abby and ALF were in the backseat but ALF was talking her some stories about when he lived with the Tanners and she loved them like the one about mistaking a criminal for Willie which Melissa understood after he'd explained as they left the house, as Abby was curious about his family and his home since he never talked about it.

"Tbe fourth of July party is really fun guys and involves one of ALF's favourite things." Melissa said.

"What's that Aunt Melissa?" Abby asked.

"Food as he loves eating since he has eight stomachs honey and always eating." she said seeing her smile and arrived at the mall as Abby attached a lead to him gently since he was pretending to be a seeing eye dog making Melissa smile as he looked cute seeing Abby put on her glare goggles as they entered the mall making ALF in awe since he'd never been in one before.

"It's okay but we need to stay close." Melissa said as Abby nodded.

"Orbit Guard honour Mel." ALF whispered makibg Abby smile as they were going to the books and music area since Abby loved reading and music making ALF smirk seeing her buy a fantasy book but he was liking her but saw Oreos getting excited as she bought some.

"Yeah they're for me." Abby said paying as ALF smirked leaving the store as they could as long as they were together and were having fun but went to the food court drinking smoothies as ALF was sitting opposite her waiting for Melissa.

"This Is pretty cool since I haven't been outside in a while." he told her.

"Because of Miloff?" Abby asked as he nodded.

He was telling her what it was like being in the base but she was happy that her aunt and Rick had helped him and felt bad that he couldn't find the Tanners and would help him.

"Thanks kid." he said.

"It's what friend's do ALF." she said seeing him nod seeing Melissa there.

"You guys look like yo're having fun huh?" she said hearing ALF tell her what they'd been doing making her laugh since she knew that ALF was a good first friend for Abby but needed to go home since she had work but maybe letting ALF watch Abby but needed to see if anybody could watch Abby first as ALF was hoping not so he could hang out with her as he saw her on her cellphone hearing that most of the sitters were busy, meaning they could stay home and made ALF promise not to cause mischief while she was gone.

"No problem Mel." he said making Abby laugh.

They arrived back at the house but ALF was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for  
Iunch as Melissa had left and would be back in a few hours.

* * *

ALF laughed as he was dancing to pop music in the living room having fun as Abby walked in hearing him rap making her laugh but joining in getting creative with lyrics and having fun since she never really did this with her parents since they were busy jumping around to music with ALF but he was curious about her family but would wait.

"It's okay to ask since my parents are always busy and my cousin spends time with me.

But it was their idea for me to come Here which is a good thing since I met you." she said making him smile as he had never heard anybody say they were happy to meet him besides the Tanners.

"Yeah you're right." he said smiling but were having fun.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Calming His Funk

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but ALF's feeling blue but Abby helps him feel better since he opens up to her about Melmac.**

* * *

That early evening Melissa noticed that ALF was quiet while eating dinner which bothered her but was having a feeling that it was about his Tanners since he had taken an nap after Melissa had came back from work knowing he might be up later and wouldtalk to him in a while sonce Abby was going to watch TV after finishing but ALF told her he'd be there In a while seeing her leave the table and go into the living room.

"I had another dream which involved Miloff and my Tanners sending them away while I was led into the base in chains which was scary." he said looking away from her as she bent down to his level hearing him sniffle which bothered her, seeing him turn around as tears were in his eyes seeing him blow into a tissue.

"It will be okay as Rick might have a lead, but at least Abby is helping you.

You should open up to her ALF, as she cares about you." Melissa told him.

He was deciding to tell her about his planet and it being destroyed but knew she'd understand feeling a little better going to watch TV with Abby seeing her hug him as he got on the couch.

"You looked like you needed one ALF." she said to him.

"Yeah thanks kid." he said to her.

They were watching the Hub but it was late but Abby was going to bed but ALF felt a sad spot inside his heart remembering what he and Melissa had talked about earlier but was trying not to cry biting his lip but it wasn't working as he let it out, not caring if he woke anybody up but saw Abby enter looking worried since he'd never been like this before hugging him and rubbing his back seeing him calm down.

"Hey why are you sad?" she asked.

"Because I was thinking about my planet Melmac which exploded a long time ago but it makes me feel sad since I know my friend's and my girlfriend Rhonda are out there but unsure about my family." he said sniffling burying his face in her pyjamas top as she was stroking his back seeing him calm down but tired, carrying him to her room, putting him in an empty laundry basket after putting a pillow and blanket in there.

She kissed his head but going back into bed hoping ALF was okay feeling bad for him.

* * *

The next morning, Abby joined Melissa in the kitchen for breakfast as she told her that ALF was still asleep but had been sad about his planet making her understand but she would talk to ALF as the fourth of July party was tomorrow and she was planning to take them to the beach as she had the day off, but she was makibg a picnic for lunch seeing ALF walk in yawning but Abby hugged him as Melissa was makig him coffee.

"Are you feeling better ALF?" Abby asked softly.

He nodded in reply drinking but excited to hear they were going to the beach and getting dressed after eating breakfast but Melissa saw that he was quiet and knew that the beach might cheer him up and saw him eat Oreos which wasn't an normal breakfast food.

"Hey you know me Mel." he said eating but going to get dressed.

He was humming the song that he'd wrote when he'd had a crush on Lynn putting on a Hawalian shirt and sunglasses seeing Abby enter wearing a shirt with a swimsuit under in case she wanted to go swim, shorts and sandals but wearing sunglasses and had her long cane.

"Ready to go ALF?" she asked seeing him nod.

"Yep do Melmacians chase cats?" he replied smiling.

She laughed at his answer, but heard Melissa call them since today was the day before the Fourth of July, plus her aunt was off today meaning they could have family time too.

"Coming Mel!" ALF said going downstairs.

Melissa was on her phone but told them to get in the car, but unaware Rick was giving her Willie's e-mail address.

She knew that the Tanners missed ALF.

Abby and ALF then got into the car as a picnic was in the trunk.

"I hope my aunt's not going to work ALF, as I like spending time with her.

You would like the party tomorrow, since it's a lot of fun." she told him.

He nodded seeing Melissa get in wondering what they'd been talking about leaving right away.

T


	4. Celebrating Tbe Fourth of July

"

**A/N**

**Here's more and the gang are celebrating the 4th of July plus the old Alfer helps Abby make a friend, Brandon.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

So, what's the big deal with the party?" ALF asked Abby that night in their room since Melissa knew the alien male hated sleeping alone, putting a laundry basket in there knowing ALF considered it a bed like at the Tanners.

"Because of the fourth of July, ALF.

But maybe it won't be so bad now that you're here, since I'm not very good at talking to others well except you." she told him making him understand while having warm milk and cookies for a bedtime snack while Abby was drawing but was getting tired.

ALF smiled yawning since Abby was a good friend to him and hoped that the Tanners would come soon but wondered if it was a good idea because he knew that Abby would be sad once that happened deciding not to think about it until it happened yawning, since the milk was doing it's trick and was climbing into his own bed curling up in blankets thinking of sweet things feeling his eyes het heavy with sleep as they closed.

"Good night ALF." Abby said still sketching hoping he was okay.

She was getting sleepy but her eyes closed in sleep.

Melissa walked in smiling seeing both asleep knowing today had tired them out knowing tomorrow was the Fourth of July and had found Mr Gettysburg, ALF's favourite doll putting it in his arms seeing him relax kmowing he was having good dreams for once.

"Sweet dreams." she whispered.

She left them to sleep.

The next morning, ALF was awake smelling pancakes seeing Abby was still asleep but was going downstairs entering the kitchen as he saw Melissa making pancakes but helping her and were happy that the Melmacian male was feeling better after a good night's rest and told him it was the Fourtj of July and explaining about the holiday, making him understand and excited.

"Go wake up Abby okay?" Melissa told him.

He nodded going upstairs seeing Abby awake rubbing sleep from her eyes hugging him making him feel good on the inside and were going downstairs entering the kitchen and hungry.

"Morning Aunt Melissa." Abby said pouring juice.

"Morning and guess you guys slept well." she told them.

ALF smiled drinking coffee to wake himself up.

They were eating pancakes and talking about their plans as Melissa smirked since they were going to a carnival but ALF was excited since he had been to the fair before and was excited.

He was getting dressed like a cowboy but he looked cool making Abby smile as she was dressed casual.

"Let's go have fun." she told him.

"Yeah!" he said leaving.

* * *

The friend's were having fun at the carnival, riding rides, winning games and eating food as they were enjoying the day, since this wa fun plus Abby couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun seeing ALF agree eating funnel cakes since Melissa had went to do some errands and would be back soon drinking soda.

"You guys had fun?" Melissa asked as they nodded.

"Yeah as we did a lot of cool stuff plus rode a few roller coasters." ALF told her.

They were going home but getting ready for the party as ALF saw Rick since he hadn't seen him in a while but were relieve seeing him around bt were talking seeing Abby make lemonade for lunch.

"H-Hey Uncle Rick." she said shyly.

"Hey kiddo and I saw you met ALF huh?" he said.

" Yep he's a pretty good friend, and helping me." she told him.

ALF blushed at her words but happy hearing lunch was ready.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
